Saturn Rose
Brann: "Are you a natural or turned werewolf?" Saturn: "Turned, by the Alpha himself…" Brann: "He turned you? Why?" Saturn: "I don't remember why." Personality Saturn is a growing teenager who is still learning how to go about in the world. He is nervous constantly and often struggles to stand up for himself, but he remains loyal to his friends and loved ones. He tries his best at any even task and doesn’t give up, no matter how tough things might get for him. He likes to keep the peace. Saturn doesn’t like to get yelled at as it triggers memories of his past. Saturn enjoys playing video games and cooking, and wishes to be a chef when he gets older. He often finds himself clueless in certain situations, where he often has to ask for help. History Before the Story '''Saturn was born as Chester Rose in a broken household. His father and mother were broke, unable to even maintain basic cleaning in their small three bedroom household. He was the result of a broken condom, and ever since he was able to walk, his parents hated him with a burning passion. Daily, Saturn had to endure being yelled at by his mother and being knocked around by his father. He would often go to school with bruises, where he simply said it was because of him getting himself hurt. He didn’t have many friends in school, and was often bullied from coming from a poor household. He first met Hank, the Silverclaw Alpha before him when he was nine years old. Hank witnessed what was happening to Saturn, and wanted to change Saturn’s life for the better. He would visit Saturn three times a week, and their bond began to grow. Saturn treated Hank like a dog, and Hank did so for Saturn's happiness. When Saturn turned ten years old, Hank offered him a newfound life as a Werewolf. Saturn, not knowing any better, agreed. It was difficult for Saturn to adjust to life in the Silverclaw Pack. He would be trained once a week by Hank himself on the ways of the Silverclaws. '''During the Story He remained friendless during a nearly four year period, until Saturn finally unlocked his Alpha Form thanks to Hank and Brannervol. During the Protect Antherpool! Arc, the Silverclaw base was destroyed and resulted in Hank’s death, leaving Saturn to become the Silverclaw’s new Alpha. With the help of Brannervol, Saturn was able to reform the Silverclaw pack and give it a new and improved ranking system. When Clayton, a Barktooth spy hidden in the Silverclaws, was found out, the Silverclaw pack began to prepare for battle. With the help of Alexander, Saturn was able to defend the pack and end the life of Brutus, however sparing his daughter Blood Rose. After the Gnome Attack on Antherpool, the Silverclaw pack had only 30 members remaining. In an attempt to find comfort, he makes a trip to Twistlewood, his home town, along side Volrid and Konnor to find his parents. Upon meeting his parents again, the reunion is short as his father returns home drunk. With the help of Volrid and Konnor, they helped him realize that his parents were not good for him, which resulted in him standing up to his father. The father punched Saturn in the face, which caused him to call the police. After returning to the remaining members of the Pack, he contacts the God of the Hunt, and decides to move the Werewolves into Antherpool to join their society. Saturn was homeless for a four-day period before he encounters Kara, searching for Harrison and Ivy. He, alongside Kara, Alexander, and Loomis go to the criminal underground to save them both. Upon discovering that Saturn was homeless, Kara offered Saturn a place to stay, to which he happily accepted. Older Art Character Relationships Other Important Pages * Introduction Category:Rexington's Characters